Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power-converting module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated power-converting module.
Description of Related Art
Electric power is used in almost all electronic devices, and it is the core and can affect performance thereof.
The demands for electric power follow the trend towards downsizing, high efficiency, and lower cost as energy saving and carbon reduction keeps promoting. A conventional power converter includes a flat circuit board, at least one transformer, and a plurality of electrical components, and the converter and the electrical components are individually placed on the circuit board for electrically connecting each other via traces formed on the circuit board. In such manner, the transformer and electrical components occupy a lot of space in the circuit board, this becomes the main obstacle of the high power converter to achieve miniaturization. Therefore, there is a need of providing an integrated power-converter in order to obviate the drawbacks encountered in the prior art.